Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a method of controlling the communication apparatus, and a storage medium, and in particular relates to a communication processing technique in which device groups are easily connected.
Description of the Related Art
Due to miniaturization of devices and the spread of wireless LAN in recent years, devices of a carryable size have come to be connected to networks. Also, cases in which a user has multiple devices and uses them depending on their intended uses are increasing. For example, a user may have a smart phone and a single lens reflex camera for carrying around, and a printer for stationary home use. The user may wish to perform communication with another user using these devices.
On the other hand, a technique in which, using NFC (Near Field Communication), a parameter exchange between devices is performed on a one-to-one basis has been known conventionally. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-502109, a single sign-on technique is disclosed as a technique for logging in to a connection destination collectively.
However, in the technique recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-502109, it is necessary to perform the single sign-on for all devices that a user has, and it is not possible to simplify the parameter exchange between device groups that the user has. Even if used in combination with NFC parameter exchange, a user on a transmitting side must cause all the devices that the user on the transmitting side has to approach a device that a user on a receiving side has, and so a cumbersome operation is required. Also, it may be difficult for the user on the transmitting side and the user on the receiving side to carry all of the devices they respectively have (for example, a television, a printer, or the like).
In view of the above described problems, the present invention provides a technique that realizes easy parameter exchange between device groups that a user has.